


Never Could Have Guessed

by CiaraDon_x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraDon_x/pseuds/CiaraDon_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was just like any other alpha. He went to school. He went out with the occasional girl. He lived a normal life. But when he meets a certain male omega, everything changes. He never thought he would ever see himself with a guy, but Louis just has this affect on him like no one ever has. What will happen when Harry tries to deny his feelings for Louis? Will he succeed, or will he just fail miserably?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... This is my first Alpha/Omega fanfic ever.. So it's probably going to be really bad. But you know what, I don't care. Put your criticism in the comments if you would like, or you can be nice to me and tell me what you liked. Well anyway, go on and read if you would like, but I'm not promising you it will be good. This chapter is written in only Harry's P.O.V, so no weird P.O.V switches this time.

Harry's P.O.V.

 

I check myself in the mirror in my room one last time. Tonight will be the best party of the year, and guess whose party it is? Oh yeah, it's mine. I'm Harry Styles, one of the most popular alphas in school. My parents are gone on a month long trip and they left me here by myself, well my first thought was, I'm having a party, and it's going to be a kick ass party too. 

I walk down the stairs of my house. A few of my friends and I already moved all of the furniture and all the breakable things to a safe place. The drinks are out on the counter in the kitchen, along with some food that we bought. I pulled my phone from my pocket to check the time, it 7:00 so people should start showing up soon.

 

"Harry! Where are you mate?" That's Zayn. Of course he would just walk in.

"Z, I'm in the kitchen." I reply and he walks in the kitchen, grabbing a beer off the counter, opening and taking a drink. "Getting an early start, mate?" I said with a laugh.

"Hell yeah. I don't wait up." I laughed as he took another drink. Next to show up was Niall, who came in with Liam. See Liam and Niall, to everyone else are just best friends, but of course to me and Zayn we truly know what is actually going on.

Liam and Niall have always been closer than any of us, they were always together ever since Niall moved here from Ireland. We all thought, even Niall thought, that he was an alpha. Sure we always thought it was a little weird that Niall was always so clingy and needed, but we never thought much of it. Well about a year ago we were here, at my house, and all four of us were playing FIFA when Niall threw the controller and ran into the bathroom. We all ran after him but we didn't even have to get all the way to the bathroom before we knew something was wrong. The smell hit us all and we just stood there in shock, before Liam ran to the bathroom door, and let me just say, I had to replace the bathroom door. We found Niall in the bathroom rutting against the floor with almost all of his clothes off. Liam almost lost it but Zayn and I managed to hold him back. Niall turned out to be in heat and none of us expected it. Since that night Liam and Niall have been together, but Niall doesn't want anyone to know, except for us, that he's an omega.

"Hey guys, ready for tonight?" I asked them both.

"Yeah I am. Throw me one." Niall said, catching the beer that Zayn threw to him.

"Yeah I guess, hopefully Katy isn't here though. She's been after me forever, and lately it's been really bad. She touched my ass the other day and slipped a note in my pocket telling me how attractive I am." Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"Well she better fuck off, you're mine." Niall said kissing Liam.

"Damn Ni, I thought Liam was suppose to be the possessive one." I said, Zayn and I both laughing while Niall glared at us, making us laugh more. "I'm just saying."

"I don't care, but I can't really do anything about it if she's all over you, and sometimes it pisses me off." Oh god, they are about to have a couple moment, I just know it.

"You don't have to do anything about it, you know I love you and I would never leave you for her." See, what did I tell you. They kissed and Zayn made gagging noises, and they both sent us glares. Even though I didn't do anything, they know me well enough to know I thought about it.

"You two better get off each other before people show up." Zayn advised. Sometimes Niall and Liam get a little carried away, they almost got caught making out a few times. I feel bad that they have to hide their relationship, but that's what Niall wants. I don't think anything bad would happen if they did tell people, it's their decision though. They back off each other with saddened faces. Someone knocked on the door and I walked to go let them in. It's Nick, Josh, and Luke.

"Drinks in the kitchen and my laptop is over there on the table so you can pick some music to play." I told them. Josh went to play some music, and Luke and Nick, I assume, went to get drinks. I just left the door open because I saw people parking their cars to come in and I wasn't about to just stand here and wait for people to come in, this way they will just come in themselves.

**

It wasn't long before there were people everywhere and the party was started. I had danced with a few girls, but now I'm in the kitchen putting out more drinks and getting one for myself. the music was so loud and I'm pretty sure this is the best party yet.

I turn around to put some more drinks out on the counter, when I see someone I don't know. He's grabbing a drink when I see him. He looks up at me, and doesn't look away when he sees I'm already sort of staring at him, he just stares back. Finally I stop staring and walk over to him.

"I don't think I know you. M'Harry." I said with a slight smile.

"Louis. I'm new here and my friend Nick invited me. This is your party, right?" I nodded proudly. "Well then, nice party"

"Thanks, hopefully it will be the best party of the year, at least that's what I'm trying for." Louis laughed at my response. His laugh is perfect. What are you talking about Harry? You can't be into him, he's a guy.

"I wouldn't know about the other parties since I just got here, but this is definitely the best party I've ever been to."

"Good, I hope I impressed you." Fuck Harry! What are you saying? Did you just flirt with him?! 

"I'm very impressed. It's also really good to meet you, Nick has talked about you a little." Louis said, he leaned up against the counter and smiled at me. Damn, that smile. Stop Harry. You can't think like that.

"I hope he didn't tell you anything bad, I know how Nick is." We both laughed. "I mean not like there's anything bad to tell." I joked.

"Nothing to worry about, I've heard nothing but good things." Louis said biting his lip. Does he really have to do that? Harry, it shouldn't affect you if he does. So stop. But it does affect me, and I don't know why.

"Well that's good. I should probably go though, enjoy the rest of the party." I said, smiling, before leaving the kitchen. I didn't really want to leave, but I couldn't stay there any longer with him. I don't know why, but he was driving me crazy and I don't understand. I've never been attracted to a guy, why him? Maybe because Louis is perfect in every way. No no no, I can't be thinking this way. But it's what you want, don't try and over look this Harry. What am I even doing? Am I actually arguing-

"HOLY SHIT!!" My thoughts were interrupted by a shout. I ran into the living room, where the yelling came from. All the people were gathered in a circle around something that I couldn't see. I pushed my way through all the people to see what was happening.

"What the-" I didn't expect that. I ran over to Liam who was on the ground. "What is going on?" I asked quickly.

"I-I don't know." Liam said in shock.

'Well fix him!" I said freaking out and pointing to werewolf Niall. He jumped up and ran over to Niall and whispering something in his ear. Niall growled but followed Liam down the hallway, I assume they are going to the extra bedroom. I rushed over to Katy, who's on the floor, since she was pinned down by Niall.

"Katy, are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Umm.. I don't know. I think so." She mumbled, well she's probably scared for live.

"How about you go up to my bedroom and try to calm down, and in a few minutes I'll come up and check on you." I offered and she nodded. "Okay, it's the second door on the left." She nodded again and slowly walked up the stairs to my room with a shocked expression on her face. By now everyone has left, except for Nick, Zayn, and.. Louis. I picked up Niall's clothes from the floor so I could take them to him, I'm sure he doesn't want to have to go back home naked.

"So what happened mate? All I know is that I was dancing with some girl and then there was some screaming and I think you saw everything from there." Nick said as he walked up to me.

"Well the only thing I know that probably happened is Katy was probably all over Liam and Niall saw, Niall let his possessiveness get to him and he just attacked Katy." I guessed on what happened. I mean, what else would have happened for Niall to go werewolf and attack Katy.

"So wait, is Liam like Niall's omega or something?" Nick asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, actually, it's the other way around. Niall is Liam's omega." Zayn said, joining our conversation.

"Well that's new. Isn't the alpha suppose to be the possessive one?" Zayn and I both shrugged. I walked down the hallway where Liam took Niall. I heard talking coming from the spare bedroom. I knocked because I don't want to interrupt anything. The door opened to reveal a very stressed out Liam and a naked Niall behind him. I threw Niall his boxers and he slipped them on as I walked into the room.

"So someone please explain to me what happened, because when I walk into a room and find one of my best mates in wolf form pinning a girl to the floor, I would like to know how it happened." I said.

"I was trying to tell Katy that I don't like her and that she needs to back off a little, when she kissed me, but before I could push her off someone pulled her off, turned into a wolf and pinned her to the floor. So that's all I know." Liam explained, and we both looked over to Niall who was sitting on the bed quietly.

"Well" Niall said as he stood up. "I was watching Liam talk to Katy because I didn't want her to try anything like she always does, and when she kissed you I don't know what happened. It was like I couldn't control my body and I just attacked. By the time I realized what I was doing, I was on top of her pinning her to the floor. I didn't mean to ruin your party Harry, I'm sorry." Niall explained.

"No, it's just a party, nothing to worry about. But next time, just control yourself." I said. "Well I should probably go check on Katy, she's upstairs in my room." I walked to the door.

"And Niall is going to go apologize before she leaves. So don't let her go before he does." Liam said causing Niall to growl. I laughed and left the room. I walked up to my room and opened the door. Katy was sitting on the bed, she looks like a little color has returned to her face.

"How are you?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'm better, can you explain to me what exactly happened? Because right now I'm more confused than anything."

"Yeah I can. So Liam told me he was trying to tell you that he didn't like you, and then you kissed him, right?" She nodded. "Okay well you know Niall was the one who attacked you." She nodded again. "See, Niall and Liam are together and they have been for about a year. Niall is actually an omega and when he saw you kiss Liam he couldn't take it so he attacked you. He didn't mean to, he said he didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late." I explained.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know or I wouldn't have done that. Now I feel so bad." She said rubbing her face with her hands.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know. I'm sure Niall understands that too, so you shouldn't feel bad." I said, rubbing her back. The door opened to reveal Niall, well this is about to get awkward.

"Umm.. Katy, I wanted to apologized for attacking you, I really hope I didn't hurt you." Niall said standing in front of Katy with a guilty look on his face.

"You didn't hurt me Niall, and Harry told me everything and I didn't know or I wouldn't have kissed Liam. He is yours and I am so sorry." Katy said standing up. "So I hope you can forgive me Niall. But I understand if you can't." I bet Niall didn't know Katy could be nice. Niall smiled at her.

"You know, it's okay. If I were you I probably would have done the same thing if I didn't know, so I don't blame you." They started talking about weird stuff that I didn't really want to hear, so I decided to leave them to talk about 'how hot Liam is' or whatever. I was about to walk down the stairs when I saw the one person I wanted to avoid. Louis..

"Hey Harry, how's that girl? I saw what happened, even though I don't really understand." Louis said walking over to me. 

"She's fine, her and Niall are in there talking." I said nodding toward my bedroom. 

"Oh, well that's good. So if you don't mind can you explain to me what happened, because I feel like I'm sort of the only one who doesn't know." He asked. 

"Yeah." I said as we started walking down stairs. "So about a year ago, Zayn, Liam, and I found out that Niall was an omega. Ever since then, Liam and Niall have been together, I don't know if they are bonded yet, but they sure act like they are. Anyway, Katy, the girl Niall attacked, has like Liam for a few months now, and she has tried to make a move on Liam several times. Well Niall, even though he's an omega, he's very possessive over Liam and I guess tonight he was done watching Katy all over Liam. He says he sort of just blacked out and attacked her, and when he realized what was happening, he already had her pinned to the floor." I finished explaining as we stood in my living room. 

"Wow, but I see where Niall was coming from, Liam is his and nobody wants someone else going after something that's there's." Louis has a good point, I nodded. 

"Lou! Let's go! I need to get home, I've got stuff to do." Nick said to Louis. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said before turning back to me. "So Harry, I guess I'll see you at school Monday." He smiled at me. Damn that smile!

"Yeah, see ya." I said, smiling back. Nick and Louis both left, leaving Zayn, Liam, and I in the room. They were both giving me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, like you don't know. We saw the way you were looking at Tomlinson, were not stupid." Liam said, laughing a little. 

"What are you talking about? I wasn't looking at him any different than I would anyone else." I defended. Is it really that noticeable?

"Sure H, whatever, play dumb if you want, but we know. You like Louis and he likes you. I also know, that he is an omega. So you better go after him while you can." Zayn said, patting my back. 

"I don't like him. I'm straight, and you both know that." They both rolled their eyes before walking off to go do something. I sighed, falling back on the sofa that was pushed up against the wall. It wasn't long before Katy left and Niall went to find Liam. All three of them decided just to stay here for the night. Liam and Niall took the extra bedroom, and Zayn said he would just sleep on the couch, since he was too lazy to get up and go to the other extra bedroom upstairs. I forced myself up the stairs and I collapsed on my bed.

As my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep, one more thing flashed through my head. It was something that gave away the truth. My last thought was of the boy with the most amazing smile and the perfect laugh... Louis..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry sex, that's what this is. 
> 
> PROCEED WITH CAUTION!! Hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss... This is, just basically, Larry sex. That's basically what it is, so if you don't want to read that, then don't, just stop now. But I did my best, I have never written anything like this, but I hope that it's okay. I tried my best. I'm you've probably read better, but I hope it's still good.

Harry's P.O.V.

 

School, oh dreaded school. Do I really have to go? Yes Harry, you have to go. Ughh life is such a struggle.

I pull myself out of my bed and force myself into my bathroom. I turn on the shower and just step inside, since I sleep naked. Why do I bother to take a shower in the morning, I think it only makes me more tired. I get out after a fast shower and wrap the towel loosely around my waist. I shake the water from my hair as I walk into my room, and over to my closet. I got out a white V-neck and black skinny jeans, and put them on before going into the bathroom again. I pushed the front of my hair up into a messy quiff. I actually don't even care what I look like today. I grab my phone from my bedside table and my wallet, shoving them into my pocket. I trudge down the stairs and pick up my boots, which sit beside the couch. I walk into the kitchen and sit down in a chair pulling my shoes on, I look through the fridge for food and I find nothing. I guess I need to go grocery shopping soon, one of the down sides to being alone for a month.

I grabbed my car keys off the counter and went out to my car. I probably should have grabbed a jacket, because it's still a little cold outside, but it's too late now. I sang along to the radio as I drove to school. I live about 10 minutes away, so it's not a bad drive unless there's a lot of traffic and that sucks when that happens.

"Hey H." Liam says as him and Niall get out of his car.

"Hey Li. Hey Ni." I greeted them both. Niall smiled at me and put his phone into his pocket. Now that basically everyone knows about him and Liam, I wonder if anything will change. I'm sure nothing will, but you never know anymore. The three of us walked into school. Liam and Niall are holding hands, and I'm walking slowly behind them, not really paying attention to anything around me. I walked to my locker and almost had it opened when I heard it. A laugh, but not just anybody's laugh, it's His laugh. I turned around and he was standing right behind me talking to Niall.

I didn't realize I was staring until Louis looks at me, and flashes me a smile that could kill. I blush and quickly turn around, I hope he didn't notice. I open my locker quickly and try to seem busy so he doesn't realize how long I was staring. I pulled my books out of my locker and I almost dropped them when I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Harry." Louis said, I turned to look at him and he was smiling at me. That damn smile that shouldn't make me feel the way I do, but it makes me melt, like if he's smiling at me I would probably do anything he wanted me to do.

"Hey Louis, how are you?" I said quietly. What the fuck? Since when am I quiet and shy? Well that's new, even to me.

"I'm great, how are you?" He said, still with that amazing smile.

"I'm good, I rather be at home asleep, but I'm good." I answered.

"That's good, so Niall told me that you have math first too." I nodded. "You think you could show me around then?" I really shouldn't, but I can't say no to him.

"Yeah sure. I just need to get a pen from Niall, since I left mine at home." I said shutting my locker.

"Here," Louis hands me one of his pens. "I have an extra one." Gahh, he's smiling at me again. I grab the pen from him quickly, hoping he doesn't notice my hands are shaking. Wait, why are my hands shaking? Because he makes you nervous Harry. I know this, but why? He's just a normal guy, he's no different than any of my friends. Sure you tell yourself that. You know the truth, you know you like him, and you know that you want him to be yours. Okay, I'm not going to argue with myself again over Louis.

"Harry.." Louis voice said, causing me to realize what was actually going on. "Umm Harry."

"Oh sorry." I said biting my lip and looking away from him, to hide my embarrassment. "Let's go, our class is this way." I started walking down the hallway, where math class is. I pointed to most of the classes that Louis had, telling him which classes they were. He just nodding, mumbling the occasional 'ok'. We finally reached math class and I opened the door for Louis and motioned him to walk in.

"So Mr. Walker is probably one of the easiest teachers you will ever have. We rarely have homework and if we do, it's super simple." Louis nodded. "You can sit back here with me if you want to." I offered.

"Yeah, I probably should go talk to the teacher first though." He said, and he's smiling again.. Ughh!

"Okay, I can take your stuff so no one sits in your seat." I paused. "I mean, if you want me to." Damn Harry, where did that come from? He smiled and handed me his stuff, I took it and smiled back. He walked over to Mr. Walker at the front of the room. I set my stuff on my desk and put Louis's stuff on the desk beside me.

I still don't understand, why does Louis have this affect on me, it's like, I don't even know exactly. And have I mentioned how good Louis smells, no one even had to tell me he was a omega, I can tell just by the way he smells. He must be close to his heat or something, because it's such a strong smell too, and it's absolutely killing me!

 

**Middle of Last Class**

I walked out of the classroom, I told the teacher I had to use the bathroom, but actually I just couldn't stand that class anymore. I was halfway down the hallway when I smelled it, I know that smell. It's an omega in heat, and it's really close. I take a deep sniff and I follow the smell. I find the hallway where the smell is coming from and there is a group of alphas, probably surrounding the omega that is in heat. I hear whimpering and I know the omega is a guy. I see the glimpse of light brown feathery hair, and I recognize that certain smell, it's the smell that's been driving me crazy. That can only mean one person, Louis..

"Get off him now!" I use my alpha voice, and I hear Louis whimper again. I know it probably hurt him, but there's no other way to get there attention off of him. I run toward them and grab one of them, pulling him away from Louis and I punch him in the jaw. Being one of the strongest alphas in the school has it's advantages at times. I punch another one of them and the other two quickly back away from Louis before I can get the chance to get a hold of them. "Go!" I say, again in my alpha voice. They both know that I am stronger than both of them combined. They run down the hallway and away from me and Louis. Louis whimpers and moans quietly.

"Louis, Louis. You have to talk to me. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I ask grabbing his arms to get his attention. He shakes his head and moans at my touch. "Come on, we need to get you out of here before any of the other alphas smell you." I dragged him all the way to my car and help him into the passengers sit. It was so difficult to fight off my alpha instinct, not to take him right there.

"Harry" Louis moans. "I need you. I need you now. Harry please.." I drive faster, but then I start to think, what am I doing? I can't take him to my house, if I do I'll fuck him right there, and I can't do that. What do I do, what do I do? There's no where else to take him. I don't know where he lives, and I can't take him to Nick's because Nick has even less self control than I do, and I can barely stand to be in this car with him right now. I guess I have to take him to my house, I don't really have another option, I don't really trust anyone else with him. I quickly pulled into my driveway and helped Louis out of the car. I involuntarily took a deep breathe, and I really didn't mean to but it was one of the worst decisions I have ever made because as soon as I did I couldn't take it anymore. His smell, and his moaning, and he is practically begging me to fuck him. I can't do this. I groaned and picked him up, because I couldn't wait for him to get into the house on his own, I just couldn't wait anymore and he wasn't moving fast enough. I carried him into the house and up to my bedroom. I threw him on the bed roughly, but not rough enough to hurt him. I found a tiny bit of self control I had left and I took it to make sure all of this was okay.

"Louis, I need you to tell me this is okay. Are you sure this is what you want, are you sure you want me to do this?" I said, putting my hands on Louis's shoulders. Hopefully Louis isn't too far gone, and he's still in there somewhere.

"Harry -ahh- it's okay. I want this. I need this- mmm fuck." I gave him a questioning look. "I promise, Harry. It's okay, I just -shit." He grinds down against the bed. "I need you to do this. I need -fuck- I need you to knot me." That's definitely not just his heat talking. I guess this is okay, I mean it will have to be, because I don't think either of us can resist any longer.

"Okay." I mumbled. I pushed my lips to his and kissed him hard. It was, I don't know what it was, but it was different, better than any other kiss. His lips felt so perfect on mine, like the fit together, like we were meant for each other. Louis moaned into my mouth, as he tried to push his legs down his pants.

"Here." I pulled his pants off of him and tossed them across my room. I grabbed his hips roughly and grinded my crotch against his. Damn I'm so hard, if I don't get some relief soon, I might explode. Louis moaned loudly into my neck, and sucked on a section of skin. I pulled back for only a few seconds to pull my shirt off before attacking his neck and grinding against him again. I took a deep breathe with my face still in Louis's neck.

"Fuck Lou, you smell so amazing." I growled, biting the skin under his neck. 

"Harry please, I need it!" He moaned out. I nodded and pulled off my jeans with difficulty, since I was in a rush, and they aren't really the easiest jeans to get off anyway. I pulled Louis's slick covered boxers off quickly and threw them into the pile of clothes I had started. He pulled his shirt off and I tugged my boxers down, both articles of clothing ending up on the floor. I pulled Louis to me by his ankles and put his legs up on my shoulders. I teased his slick rim with my finger before slowly pushing it in. He let out an animalistic moan and I growl at his reaction, and added a second finger.

"Fuck Harry! Right there!" I jabbed my fingers into his prostate over and over. His moans making me never want to stop.

"You look so good right now, babe." I said continuing to finger him. Louis arched his back and let out a scream as he came all over his stomach. "Damn babe, didn't even have to touch you. Such a slut." I growled out, removing my fingers from him.

"Yeah. Your slut." Fuck, that's so hot. I felt my cock twitch just from his dirty talk. "Harry, fuck me.." I growled and lined myself up with his opening. I pushed my tip in and stopped, just to tease him.

"Harryyy" Louis whined. "Don't tease, I need you." I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed into him and he screamed out. I moaned and thrust into him forcefully. Louis's body shook with pleasure and I could feel my knot starting to swell.

"Fuck Lou, gonna knot you." I said, my thrusts becoming unsteady.

"Knot me H. Please. Need it!" I groaned loudly and Louis moaned as my knot popped inside him. He came one last time and sighed as his heat wave ending.

"I'm going to move you, okay?" I said, Louis nodded and I picked him up, carefully so I wouldn't hurt him. I laid down with him on my chest and we were locked together.

"Thank you, Harry." He mumbled into my shoulder, almost half asleep.

"For what? I didn't do anything Lou." I said kissing his forehead gently. I might as well try to be gentle now since I just fucked him senseless.

"Yes," He yawned. "you saved me, Harry. Those other alphas would have probably fucked me in the hallway and left me. At least you brought me to your house." I laughed lightly.

"It's because I care about you, Lou. I know I just met you and all, but I really do care about you, I wouldn't have left you with those alphas, they wouldn't have treated you right." I just admitted it to him, and I didn't even know I could admit it to myself. "I knew it was you the moment I smelled you, and I knew I had to save you, protect you." I mumbled the last part into his hair.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm thanking you. So thank you Haz." He kissed my shoulder, yawned, and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead once more before falling asleep myself, I better get sleep while I can, this could be a long few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you like it? Yes? No? Well I hope you did, tell me what you think in the comments. I would love to here what you guys think. Love you all, thank you for reading this...  
> BYYYEEE!!! 
> 
> P.S.: The next chapter should be up really soon because I already have it written, I'm just editing it.  
> Love, Ciara


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss.. Here ya go, chapter 3! It's a bit longer than the others, but I hope it's good. Love you all... BYEEE!!   
> -Ciara..(:

Louis's P.O.V. 

 

"Fuck Harry!" I screamed before collapsing on Harry's chest. "I-I think it's o-over." I stuttered out, breathing heavily. I think my heat is finally over, now I just want to sleep. Usually when I have a heat, it only last about 3 days when I have an alpha to help. But for some reason, this one lasted 5 days, and I am completely exhausted.

"Really, okay. We need to get you some food and something to drink when we can move." Harry mumbled against my forehead. He sighed with something like relief or exhaustion.

"Mmm, wanna sleep Haz." I mumble into his neck, my eyes shutting slowly.

"No no no, stay awake for just a little longer Lou. You need to eat and drink, and maybe you should take a bath too." He said, pushing me up so I can look at him.

"But H, I can't... Need sleep." I whined. But Harry refused, he won't let me sleep at all. He made me talk about the stupidest stuff until his knot went down and when it did he pulled out of me, I whined at the loss.

"Babe, come on. We need to get you food." I groaned and shook my head. "Louis, you need food, and when was the last time you had something to drink?" I shrugged. "Exactly, I don't need you to get dehydrated or something."

"Okay. But I need some pants."

"No you don't, it's my house and I say you don't need pants." I laughed and went to stand up, a sharp pain shot from my ass all the way down my legs. Quickly, I sat back down and shook my head with a whine. "Harry, no. I'm sore, and tired. Just let me sleep."

'I'll just carry you then, because you're going to eat." I rolled my eyes and Harry walked over to me and put one arm under my knees and the other behind my back. "Arms around my neck." He mumbled as he picked me up with ease. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, because he has a good grip on me. I buried my face into his neck and smiled to myself.

You don't understand how much I like Harry. I wouldn't admit it to him, but I think Harry might actually be the one. What if he is my alpha? But then again, what if he isn't? I just feel like we have a really special connection, and it's not just the fact that we just had constant sex for 5 days straight. I have a past, and Harry makes me forget all about it. It's like none of it ever happened, that's how I feel when I'm with him.

"So what do you want to eat, I don't have a lot, I haven't really had the chance to go buy stuff. But if you tell me what you want, I might be able to make it for you." Harry ask as he sits me down on one of the bar stools.

"No, you don't have to make me anything special. I'll eat whatever. " I said with a smile. He would actually cook me anything I wanted?

"Lou, stop being difficult. What do you want to eat, the sooner you tell me, the sooner we can go to bed."

"Damn you Harry, bribing me with sleep. Pancakes sound good right now though." He laughed and pulled all of the stuff out of the fridge to make us some pancakes. I smiled as I watched him cook. He worked quickly and I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles flexed. Harry slid a plate in front of me with two pancakes and he drowns them in syrup, before handing me a glass of water. I smiled up at him and took the fork and began eating.

"Thank you H, that was delicious." I said smiling at he, he smiled back and took the plate, placing it in the sink.

"You're welcome Lou. So I know that you're probably not going to like this, but I think you should go take a bath." He said rubbing my shoulders.

"Really? Harry, I'm tired." I whined, I'm sure he's probably tired of my whining.

"You wont even have to do anything but sit there. I'll do all the work. I just want you to go to bed clean." How can I say no to that? He's so sweet and caring. Any other alpha wouldn't have worried about feeding me and bathing me. I nodded and Harry smiled picking me up again. He carried me down the hallway and into the bathroom. How many bathrooms does this house have? He sat me down on the counter of the sink. I watched as he filled up the bathtub and he even added bubbles. He's so cute.

"C'mere." He said picking me up again. He sat down in the bathtub, with me in his lap. "Comfortable?" he asked, and I nodded. I'm too tired to speak, I don't even know how I'm still awake. I laid my head against Harry's chest and just relaxed. I sighed and let my eyes close. I felt Harry wash my back as I just laid there against him. He washed my whole body and he sang in my ear, soothing me. Everything was so peaceful and it was so amazing, if the water wasn't getting cold, I could probably just lay here all day.

"Babe, do you think you could stand up for me, just for a second?" Harry asked me, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, help me up." He helped me stand up and then got up himself. He wrapped a towel around his own waist and then wrapped a towel around me, and picked me up again.

"We'll sleep in the extra bedroom until I can clean up mine." Harry said, carrying me to the bedroom and putting me down on the bed gently.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow or something, since most of it is my mess." I said. "I mean I am the one who leaked slick all over your bed, the least I can do is clean it up."

"No babe, don't worry about it. I can take care of it." I'm too tired to argue with him, I'll argue when I wake up. Harry laid down beside me, pulling the blanket over both of us. I think by now, both have us have given up on clothes. I don't even care if I have clothes or not, does it really even matter anymore?

 

**IN THE MORNING**

I woke up that morning by myself, I hate to say it, but I missed Harry being beside me, and his arms being wrapped around me. I feel safe in his arms. He's been with me at all times this whole week, except when he had to call my mum and tell her where I was. But I was too tired to even notice that. Since yesterday, I've been wondering, what does this make me and Harry? Is this where our relationship stops, are we just fuck buddies, or are we more? I guess I will just have to wait and see. I yawned and rolled over, checking my phone, that I guess Harry charged for me. I have a lot of messages from my mum and a few from Lottie. I texted my mum to reassure her that I am okay.

To: Mum  
'Hey mum, my heat is over, I just thought I would tell you I'm okay. I should be home today or tomorrow, but I'll talk to you late. Love you.'

I didn't wait for her to reply, I just put my phone back onto the table and got up. There were a pair of sweatpants in the chair, in the corner of the room. I got up and slipped them on. I'm still a bit sore, but I can walk now, which is a good thing, or is it? Because now Harry won't be carrying me around everywhere. I stretched before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. Harry is sitting on the couch, watching something on the tv. I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Good morning Louis. How did you sleep?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Morning Harry. I slept good, how about you?" I asked, walking around the couch to sit beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Good, do you want something for lunch? We can go out and get something if you want to." He offered looking over at me, with a small smile on his face.

"Sure, if you want to. But, can you take me by my house first? My mum is pretty worried about me."

"Yeah, I'm sure she wasn't too happy about me taking you for a whole week." He said, with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Well I'm sure she knows I'm in good hands."

"Yeah I guess, so I'll take you by your house and then we can go get some lunch, and then maybe we can go do something else. Possibly go see a movie or something like that."

"That sounds great Haz." I said, cuddling into his side. "So, I've been wondering. After all of this craziness, what are we? Are we just fuck buddies or are we more?" I ask shyly. I just can't stand not knowing anymore, I have to know.

"I don't know, Lou. What do you want us to be?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Well, I think we both know that I really like you. But, we also both know that you're straight, at least that's what Niall told me. And I'm guessing that you only did this because your Alpha instincts told you to help the needy little omega boy, and that's what you did, and after you just did all those things because you felt bad for me." I said, before getting up and walking into the kitchen, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I don't even know where that came from, but what if it's true? What if he only did all of those things because he felt bad for taking advantage of me? What if he doesn't like me, and after all of this he will never talk to me again? What if he only uses me for sex? But why does it matter, it wouldn't be the first time, he's just being nicer than all the other ones.

"Louis, wait... Why would you think that?" Harry said chasing after me. I just let the tears flow down my face. He's fucked me, dammit, why does it matter if he sees me cry?

"Because, I know what all of you alphas do. You just use us, I mean were male omegas, we're just freaks anyway. So you can stop being nice to me Harry, it doesn't even matter."

"Louis, no. Sit down, I want to tell you something." I wipe the tears off my face and sit down across from him. "Okay, so I'm not just being nice to you because I feel bad for you. I actually care about you, and it's hard for me to admit my feelings for you, because I'm not even sure about them. This is all new for me, I am straight Louis, but for some reason that I'm not aware of, I feel different about you. I like you more than just a friend, and I definitely wouldn't just use you to fuck around with. Because I feel different with you than I've ever felt with even a girl. And I get this feeling that's so strong and it's like I need you. But there's one thing that feels more right than anything, and it's when I do this." Harry leaned over the counter, grabbed my jaw, and pressed his lips to mine. It felt so good, so right. Our lips molded together, like they were made for each other. The kiss was so intense, so passionate, a kiss like no other. When Harry pulled away I was breathless, and speechless.

"So Louis, I don't know what we are, or what you want to be, but I know that I want you in my life and I never want you to leave. I never want you to think I pity you, or I'm just using you, because I'm not and I would never do that." I don't know what to say, so I just smile. "Lou, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Harry, yes." This time I leaned over the counter and I kissed him.

"So, I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but can we keep this between us, at least for a while." Harry asked worriedly. Does he think I'm going to freak out because I can't tell people?

"Of course Haz, maybe we should tell your friends though, you know, like Niall and Liam."

"Yeah, we can tell them, and I'll tell Zayn too. But I don't really want to tell anyone else. I would say you could tell Nick, but I know how much of a loud mouth he is." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah Nick can't really keep his mouth shut, it's better if we don't tell him." We both laughed. "I just remembered, I need to go up and clean your bedroom." I said getting up. Harry grabbed my hand before I could get away though.

"Actually, I cleaned it before you got up, because I knew you would try to go clean it." I glared at him.

"You shouldn't have done that, I told you it was my mess. You should have let me cleaned it up." Harry shook his head.

"Nope, my room, I cleaned it." He said with a small laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too. "I love your laugh, Louis. It's so cute, and the way your eyes brighten when you laugh, it makes it so much better." I blushed and smiled. He's just so sweet. "So I'll go up and get you a shirt and then we can go to your house. By the way, I'm washing your clothes for you."

"Thank you, babe." I kissed him and he walked up to his room to get me a shirt. I sat on the couch and watched something on the tv, I actually don't even know what it is. It wasn't long before Harry came back down the stairs with a shirt on, and another shirt in his hand.

"Here, I'm sure it's too big for you, but it's one of the smallest shirts I have." He said chuckling and handing me the shirt. I took the shirt and slipped it on. He was right, it is still big on me, but oh well. I like it, it smells like him, and I love Harry's smell. Harry smiled at me in his shirt.

"I like you in my clothes." He said smiling at my whole outfit. I had his shirt on, which isn't that big, but it's pretty big. I also had his sweatpants on, which are huge on me, but they are very comfortable. "Now let's go." Harry grabbed his car keys and we went out to his car. Harry opened my door for me and then ran around to his side, getting in.

"Louis, my car smells like you. Do you understand how crazy this is going to drive me?" He said biting his lip, and began driving.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, and blushed.

"Don't be sorry, I can manage." He said, laughing. I laughed too, Harry grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. It's the little things that Harry does that makes me feel special. When he does all of the small things, it makes me feel like someone actually cares about me, and I never thought someone could. I gave Harry directions all the way to my house, and we pulled into my not so familiar driveway, since I've only been here about 2 weeks. I wish my mum would have enrolled me in school sooner, so then maybe my first day wouldn't have been the day I started my heat. Because now, I've missed my whole first week at school, and I was already behind before, because I was out of school for a week.

"Okay, you don't have to come inside if you don't want to. I have four younger sisters, and they can be quite overwhelming, so if you don't want to come in you don't have to." I explained, as a warning.

"No Lou, I want to go inside. I want to meet your family." Harry said, giving me one of his breathtaking smiles. I smile back, and we both got out of the car. I walked up inside the front door with Harry following closely behind me.

"Mum, I'm home." I said, hoping she could hear me from wherever she is.

"I'm in the kitchen, love." Mum said back. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the kitchen with me. Mum was standing by the stove making some tea, she poured some in the cup and handed it to me.

"Here, just the way you like it, two sugars." I smiled and took the cup from her.

"Thanks. Mum, this is Harry. Harry, my mum." I said, introducing them.

"Hi Ms. Tomlinson. Nice to meet you." Harry said, smiling at my mum. Well isn't he just a gentleman. I didn't know he could be so polite.

"Hello Harry, call me Jay. It's nice to meet you too." Mum said to Harry. Harry seems so awkward, it's actually really cute though.

"Well mum, I'm going to go up and change and then we are going out for lunch." I said before walking up the stairs and to my bedroom, still holding Harry's hand because I never bothered to let go, and I don't really think I want to. Harry sat down on my bed as I changed into skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked into my bathroom quickly fixing my hair, and brushing my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom and Harry was sitting on my bed on his phone. I went over and sat down beside him and he looked up from his phone and smiled at me. He leaned over and pushed his lips to mine. It wasn't long before we were in a very heated make out session. I tossed one leg over his lap and straddled him, pushing him down on the bed, continuing to kiss him.

"Louis!" Fuck fuck fuck! I quickly rolled off of Harry and sit up looking at Fizzy standing at the door.

"What do you want?" I say angrily.

"I want to know who the guy is that you were sucking faces with." Harry laughed but I flared at her.

"This is Harry. Harry this is my sister Félicité." She smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Harry. You can call me Fizzy." Harry greeted her with a smile.

"Okay Fizz, you can leave now. Bye." I said with a stern look. She groaned but left, not shutting the door back. I groaned. "Sorry about that Haz." I said, embarrassed by what just happened.

"Don't be babe, it's okay." I smiled and he kissed me this time. He pinned me to the bed and kissed me passionately. about ten minutes later the door, again was pushed open harshly and Harry quickly moved off of me. Phoebe and Daisy were running into my room, they ran over to Harry and stood in front of him. He smiled down at them, and they smiled back before looking up at me.

"Lou, who is this?" Daisy asked me.

"Daisy, Phoebe, this is Harry." I introduced them to Harry, Phoebe climbed up in his lap and hugged him. Harry laughed quietly, but hugged her back.

"I like him LouLou. He gives good hugs." Phoebe said before hugging Harry once more, and climbing out of his lap. Daisy did the same thing, and agreed with Phoebe. They both hugged me at the same time.

"Love you Lou." They said in unison before leaving my room, leaving the door wide open. Harry and I both laughed and he just pecked my lips this time, not taking the chance again. Because with our luck so far, Lottie would probably walk in this time.

"You ready to go now?" I asked Harry. He nodded and he walked out of my room, hand in hand. I stuck my head into the kitchen and told my mum we were leaving and then we walked out the front door. Harry opened my door for me and ran around to his door, getting in the car too.

"So where do you want to go eat?" Harry asked me, as we stopped at a red light, looking over at me. I shrugged my shoulders, I don't care where we eat, I just want food. "Is pizza okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Harry mumbled an okay and he drove to a small pizza place, in one of the plazas. "This is my favorite pizza restaurant ever, they have the best garlic rolls." He explained as we got out of the car. We are only outside and it already smells amazing. We walked inside the small restaurant and we sat down at one of the tables, Harry on one side and me on the other. We ordered a cheese pizza and some of the garlic rolls. Harry was right, they are amazing!

After we ate, Harry took me to see a movie. We watched Divergent, and it was a great movie. Personally, I think Tobias is really attractive, like damn, but anyway. Harry decided since it was pretty late that I could just stay at his house, one more night won't hurt. I called my mum to make sure it was okay, and she said she didn't mind. When we got to Harry's there was a car in the driveway, that wasn't there when we left earlier. I looked over at Harry, with a confused look. His eyes were wide.

"Shit shit shit! Why are they here? They weren't suppose to be back for another 2 weeks. Fuck." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"My parents, they are back. They weren't suppose to be back for two more weeks and I still have a lot of stuff out from the party, and all the furniture is moved. They are going to know something happened and when they find out I will be in so much trouble." He explained.

"It's fine, just tell them you moved it because you were doing something, and you were planning on moving it back when you got home. And I can go home if you want me too. I'm sure they don't want me here." I said about to get out of the car.

"No, don't. I want you to stay, I don't care if they want you here or not. And I'm just going to warn you, they aren't the nicest people, and I apologize for anything they say to you." Harry said, leaning over and kissing me softly. I kissed back before pulling away, looking into his perfect green eyes.

"Don't worry about what they say. Let's just go inside." I said smiling and we both got out of the car. We held hands as we walked into to his house. Harry tried to quickly walk upstairs and avoid his parents, dragging me up behind him. But we weren't fast enough, I guess.

"Harry, love? Are you home?" A woman called from the kitchen. Harry cursed quietly under his breathe, but I could still hear him. He walked down the stairs, I follow behind him, and we walked into the kitchen. A woman and a man, his parents I'm guessing, we standing on the other side of the counter. They frowned slightly when they saw me, wow isn't that a great way to greet a guest.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Harry said quietly.

"Who is this Harry?" His mum asked, a displeased look on her face. Maybe I should have went home.

"Mum, this is Louis." I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back, or even look at me too long, she was too focused on our joined hands.

"Oh, are you two... like together?" His dad questioned, with a disgusted look on his face. What's their problem? Do I smell bad or something?

"Yes we are. Louis is my boyfriend so stop looking at him like he's some awful thing." At least I know I'm not the only one who sees them looking at me like this.

"We will talk about this later, maybe you should take Louis home. He doesn't need to stay here." What did I do? Harry's grip tightened on my hand, and we walked back out to his car. He opened my door for me, like he has every time. He drove back to my house, and we sat there in silence. It was awkward, but after that, I don't know what to say. Harry parked the car in my drive way, before looking over at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about my parents, they shouldn't have done that, and they should have looked at you like that. You're amazing, but they just choose not to see it. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay H." I kissed him softly. "It's okay. I'll see you Monday, text me, okay?" He nodded and I kissed him once more before getting out of the car. I walked inside and my mum gave me a weird look from where she sat on the sofa.

"I thought you were staying at Harry's, what happened love?" She asked.

"Oh, Harry got sick, so I decided I should just come home." I lied. She nodded and I went upstairs to my room, I laid down on my bed and sighed. Why did Harry's parents like me? What's wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or nah? Comment your thoughts... please..?   
> -Ciara..(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, I really want to apologize for this taking me so long. I have been like super busy lately, but I'm official out of school for the summer so the chapter updates should be occurring more frequently. 
> 
> So once again I'm sorry, but here ya go. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have another one up soon. -Ciara..(:

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Fuck fuck fuck, why would my parents do that? Don't they see how happy I am with Louis? Well I guess they don't because the moment I saw them I was no longer as happy. But still, even if they didn't know they shouldn't treat someone like that. I know they don't want me to be gay, but I can't help that I like Louis, I mean who wouldn't like Louis? He's sweet, and funny, and caring, and beautiful, he's perfect. I could see the hurt in Louis eyes, and I could feel it radiating off of him. I hope he knows that this doesn't change what I said, or how I feel about him. Because I really do like him, and everything I said was true.

I raced home quickly, I'm so fucking angry with my parents. First looking at Louis like he is disgusting, and then telling him he couldn't stay. What is their fucking problem? I ran into the house and my mum was startled by my loud entrance. I looked at her and gave her a disgusted look.

"Harry, why are you looking at me like that? You should not look at your mother that way." She said, sounding surprised.

"Just shut the fuck up, that's fucking bullshit. And I'm only looking at you like you looked at Louis. How do you feel when someone looks at you like that, you feel pretty awful don't you?" Her eyes were wide in response. "That's what I fucking thought. So just leave me alone, okay." I growled before I ran to my room, completely ignoring my dad, who was standing in the doorway in shock from what I had just said.

I slammed my door and jumped on my bed on my stomach, growling loudly. They just piss me the fuck off. Why can't they just accept it, I like Louis, that's just how it is. They can't fucking change me, and they definitely can't change my feelings. What am I going to do, my parents definitely aren't going to let me see Louis and they might even go to the extent of grounding me so that I can't talk to him. I can't do this to Louis, maybe I should just end it while I can so that I don't hurt him. Yeah I could do that, and just tell him that I don't want a relationship right now. Because then everything will be okay, right? No not right Harry, you can't do that to Lou, you've already admitted your feelings for him, you just can't take that back. Life is so confusing right now...

***NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL***

I've managed to avoid Louis all day I don't really know why I'm doing it, but I don't know what to say to him, especially after last night. I hope he's not hurt by what my parents said, because he shouldn't be, my parents don't matter. I just really don't know if I can face him right now.

I get up from my desk as the bell for lunch rings. I quickly walk to my locker, scanning the halls for Louis's face. I can't see him right now. I can't see him right now. I can't see him right now. I repeat the same sentence over and over in my head as I walk to my locker. I make it to my locker without seeing Louis, for now. You know Harry, he does sit at your table at lunch. Oh fuck, I'm so fucked..

"Hey H!" Niall shouts, as he makes his way over to me.

"Hey Ni." I reply. "I think I'm just going to skip out on lunch today, I'm not really feeling well." I lie.

"What? You look fine to me. Are you sure, or is this some excuse for something that you don't want to tell me?" Dammit, why do my friends know me so well?

"Umm," I'm a hopeless liar. "I really might just go home." I mumble.

"What is it Haz, you know you can't lie, I don't even know why you try." Niall groans. What do I tell him? I can't tell him I just want to leave so I don't have to see Louis. Because I love Niall to death, but the boy can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. He would probably run off to lunch and tell Louis why I left as soon as he saw him.

"It's nothing really Ni, nothing you need to worry about. I just don't feel well, and I wouldn't want to get anyone else ill." I answer, grabbing my bag and shutting my locker door.

I pat his shoulder and walk away, without saying another word. I walk down the hall to the office, where I proceed to tell the nurse I feel ill, and she told me to call my mum. I quickly call my mum at work and she gives me permission to leave school and go home. As soon as I'm out of the door I remember that I forgot the note for my mum from my history teacher in my locker. I quickly walk back to my locker, but by this time everyone is out of lunch and on their way to their next class, that means I need to look out for Louis again. I swiftly make it to my locker without seeing him. I was about to shut my locker, when I hear him.

"Harry!" That voice, that lovely, beautiful voice. Dammit, why now, I just want to get home. I can't talk to him right now. What am I suppose to say when he asks why I've avoided him all day? Oh, I just didn't want to talk to you, because I didn't know what to say to you. What about when he asks why I'm leaving? I didn't want to have to see you, so I'm just going to leave. I don't even know anymore. Just kill me now, someone, please?

"Harry." Louis says again before approaching me. "Where have you been, and where are you going? Niall said you were felling ill, are you okay?" He questions.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go home and rest, maybe then I'll feel a bit better. I should go, I wouldn't want to get you sick as well." I smile at him, before trying to walk away, but Louis begins to speak and I stop, and look at him.

"Harry, I hope you know I'm not an idiot. I know you are avoiding me, I know you're not sick and I know you're just leaving so you don't have to talk to me. I don't know why you're doing it, but I really wish you would tell me why." Louis says, a serious look taking over his face.

"Louis, I just don't want you to be hurt by the way my parents acted, they shouldn't have treated that way because you are so amazing and I really just should go, Lou. Bye." I could have said so much more just then, but I can't. I need Louis to realize I'm not the one for him. He deserves so much better than me, and not like my parents will ever let us see each other anyway, so what's the point in leading him on when I can't give him what he wants.

I sulk out of the school and out to my car. I get in and put my bag in the passengers seat and start the engine, I sit there for a moment and let all the different voices fill my head.

One says: _'You're doing the right thing here Harry, just let him go so he can find someone better because you don't deserve him anyway. I mean you're a jerk and you will only hurt him. You two don't belong together, you'll probably be alone forever Harry, because you're an asshole and you're unloved. Yeah that's right, no one will ever love you._ '

And the other says: _'Harry, are you really a fucking idiot? That boy back there wants you, and finally someone wants you for who you are and not for what you look like. You two could possibly be mates, so how about you get your shit together and go tell him how you really feel. Stand up against your parents. You could growl at them one time and have them cowering in the corner, so who do you think would win?_ '

What do I do? What do I do? Go after him? Or go home? Will he even talk to me after I just left him there in the hall like that? Probably not, I wouldn't if I were him. Is he worth it? Hell, of course he's worth it, I mean have you seen him, or even talked to him. He is like the omega of all omegas, he's perfection I swear. I didn't even know someone could be that perfect. Make a fucking decision quick, before it's too late.

I quickly jump out of my car, leaving the keys in the ignition. I mean if someone wants the damn car that bad, they can have it, I have better things to do. I run into the school quickly but not as fast as I can because I can already see Louis and he's moving at the slowest pace ever so I think I can catch up. When I'm close enough for him to hear, I speak.

"Louis." And I stop running, and just stand there. I said it quietly so I wouldn't disrupt any classes that were occurring, but I said it loud enough for Louis to pick up, especially with the hearing boost all werewolves have. He turns around slowly at the sound of my voice and gives me a confused look. I walk the rest of the way to him, grabbed him by his hips and pulled him to me until his body was pressed closely against mine, and I pressed my lips to his. I heard him give a sigh, of relieve I'm hoping, and he immediately kissed back. The kiss was loving and caring and a hint of needy too. We both pulled away breathless.

"What was that for?" Louis whispered, with a small smile on his face. I pecked his lips one more time.

"Because I was wrong, and I figured that was the only way I could make it up to you." I mumbled, with my forehead pressed to his.

"Well it worked, I guess if that was your way of an apology, then I forgive you Haz." The smile grew on my face, and Louis smiled too. "Have I mentioned how much I love your smile, and your adorable dimples. I think that's the reason I can forgive you so easily, your dimples hypnotize me." I laughed at his comment.

"They're a gift." I joke, and Lou laughs. "So I guess I should probably go home now, and you should probably go to class." I sadly mention.

"Or I think I have a better idea." He gave a devious smile, grabbed my hand, and ran out of the school and to my car. He stopped once we stood in front of my car, and let go of my hand before walking toward the passenger side door, while I just stood there. "Well, are you coming or not?" I laughed but got in the car. I started the engine with the keys I left in the ignition.

"So where we going?" I asked, looking at Lou.

"I don't know, but you better go quick." He said motioning to the police that had just pulled up to the school. I pulled out quickly and onto the road. That's when I thought about it, I have the perfect place to take us.

"I know where to go, just wait." I drove to the place I always go when I want to be alone, except this time I don't want to be alone, I want to be with Louis. I parked the car, in the middle of a small field, right before the line of trees began.

"Where are we?" He asked curiously.

"Just come on Lou." I said getting out of the car, running around the other side of the car and opening the door for Louis. He got out and I shut his door for him, but I took his hands and pushed him up against the car, and kissed him. Louis moaned into the kiss, and I smiled. He kissed me back and soon we were making out, pushed up against my car. I moved my hands away from Louis's and down to his hips, and then down to his ass. I squeezed it tightly, and kind of aggressively. Lou moans and I grind down on him. This could turn really amazing, really quick. I kiss down Louis's jawline and down his neck, his fingers tangle in my hair and pull lightly as he moans quietly. I swear, that's one sound I will never get tired of.

"Harry. Harry." Louis mumbles, I look up at him with a questioning look. "Where is this going exactly?" He asked with a small giggle.

"Well, where would you like it to go Lou?" I smirk at him. He bites his lip and just looks at me. "How about we just go on a walk?" I suggest, in a questioning tone, so he knows it's his choice.

"That sounds like a great idea." He kisses me once more before pulling me toward the trees by my hand. I just laugh and follow him.

The day was going pretty well, we walked around, kissed against the trees, laid on the grass and just talked. Louis told me about some more about his hometown, about all the stuff to do, and all the places he loved to go. I told him all the other places I would like to take him and I'm pretty sure I might have asked him out on a date on Friday, at least I think I did. Everything seemed pretty perfect, but I know that in my life nothing can be perfect for too long. I knew something bad was probably going to happen sooner or later, more likely sooner than later.

That's when I heard it, a howl. I don't recognize whose it is, but it was definitely a warning howl. I come here all the time, why am I just now being noticed? Maybe they smell me, or not me, Louis. He does give off an amazing scent that could attract any alpha. I quickly jump up, automatically going into possessive and protective mode. Louis looks at me like I'm crazy, he must not have heard it.

"Louis, we need to get out of here, now. Come on, hurry." I said, my voice sort of a growl.

"Harry, what's wrong? What is it?" He asked, getting up quickly. That's when the smell hits me, it's another alpha, definitely, and possibly a few betas, but I can't exactly pick up a scent on them, but I know the alpha is not alone. I growl and grab Louis's hand and pull him in the direction of my parked car.

Oh god. Oh god. We need to get out of here. Now! I can't let Louis get hurt, I will die if he gets hurt, and what if this alpha is bigger and stronger than me, then what? I can't take on a stronger alpha and all his betas. I see the car when I hear the other alpha finally approaching us.

"Get in the car, lock the doors, and no matter what happens, don't get out. Call Zayn, Liam, and Niall and tell them we are here and tell them I need help. Just don't get out of the car. Go." Louis ran the rest of the way to the car and got in, and locked the doors, started making phone calls as soon as he could. I turn toward the others guys and growled at them. The other alpha and I are about the same size, I could definitely take him on my own, but him plus his pack isn't exactly fair, and I don't think I can handle all 4 of them.

"We just want the omega and we won't hurt you." The alpha, whose name I do not know and I really don't care, spoke.

"Never, he's mine. So do whatever you want to me but you will never get him." I growl.

"Actually, he's not yours. I can't smell him on you, which clearly means you haven't mated him, so he's fair game. Not like you'll actually be able to stop me from taking him when you're lying on the ground, dying."

"Just stop, we are leaving and this land is all yours. We will never come back, just leave us alone." I growled again.

"But I don't want the land, we want that delicious smelling omega in your car, and then I'll leave _you_ alone." Fuck, what am I going to do, I guess I'll just have to take my chances and try to take them all and hope Liam, Niall, and Zayn get here quick.

"Then I guess you're going to have to fight me for him, and I wouldn't plan on winning if I were you." I say and he laughs, then lunges toward me and claws into my side. I groan and clutch my side, and feel the blood beginning to pour from the wound. I clench my teeth and try to ignore the pain before tackling the other alpha to the ground. I growled and slashed my claws across his chest. I heard growled behind me and suddednly the alpha's betas were also being attacked by my betas, of course.   
  
  
**Louis's P.O.V.**

Everything was happening so fast, like 2 minutes after I called Liam they all three showed up. Now there's this huge fight going on right in front of me and I have no idea what to do. Should I help? Or should I stay in the car like Harry told me to? I can't just let all of them get hurt.

I unlock the car doors and get out, trying not to draw much attention to myself. But Harry must have heard the door open, because he looks back at me.

"Louis, get back in the car." He warns.

"No Harry, I can fight too, I'm not helpless." That's when the alpha catches Harry off guard, and throws him back against a tree. He runs toward me and I attempt to fight him off. I punch him in the jaw and hear the bone crack. The alpha set his jaw back in place and allows it to heal before grabbing my leg to pull me to him. But he cuts my leg with his claws, leaving three deep gashes in my leg. I scream out in pain and glance over to Harry, whose eyes flash red as he jumps up and over to where I am. He pulls the guy off of me and punches him once in the face, and I can see the anger on his face and feel the power radiating off of his body. After one punch he leaves the guy unconscious. I clutch my leg in pain and whimper quietly, but no one notices. The other betas quickly run over to their alpha and then look up at Harry with scared expressions. They grab the alpha and drag him away quickly, next thing I know all the attention is on me. I whimper louder as Liam grabs my leg to look at it.

"No, no stop. I'm fine, really. Look at Harry's side, it looks a lot worse than my leg." I mumble and grab his wrist. "Harry, can you just take me home or some so I can sleep and this can heal faster." Harry nods, stands up, and picks me up bridal style. I groan into his neck because of the movement of my leg. Why the hell does this hurt so much?

"Louis, are you okay? Please don't cry." Harry said, as he sat me in the seat of car, and kissed my forehead. I didn't even realize I was crying but I am, tears are pouring down my face, about like the blood is pouring out of my leg.

'I'm fine, Haz. I'm just really tired. I'm going to, umm.." My eyes began closing and everything went black before I could say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did ya like it? If not then I'm sorry, I did my best. I don't now if you've noticed or not, but a lot of the dynamics of this story are based off of Teen Wolf, such as the hearing and the healing aspects. And if you don't watch Teen Wolf then I highly suggest you do, because it is really amazing, and personally I really love the show. Can't wait for next season! 
> 
> But anywho... I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for reading. I love you all. Byyyeee -Ciara..(:

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Yes? No? Comment what you think. I tried, that's all I can say. Thanks for reading lovelies! (:


End file.
